


It doesn't matter, it's to late..

by thesongofdarkness



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean Winchester, Season/Series 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 15:48:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2473724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesongofdarkness/pseuds/thesongofdarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some thoughts or a poem about Dean Winchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It doesn't matter, it's to late..

It doesn't matter that you didn't want this.  
It doesn't matter that you don't deserve this.  
It doesn't matter that you are sorry.  
It doesn't matter that you tried.  
Because it's to late.  
Your soul is broken and  
your Brother is dead.


End file.
